


Returned

by Bu88letea



Category: overwatch
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bu88letea/pseuds/Bu88letea
Summary: You long for the masked shadow to return to your arms





	Returned

It was Hallow’s Eve. You were in bed when black mist envoloped you. You recognized his touch instantly. Strong arms warped around your waist and you felt him materialize next to you. He brought his head to your chest and you felt a warm comfot bubbling inside you.

“I’m home, Mi Amor. I’ve missed you.” The Reaper whispered softly.

His deep raspy voice made you melt as if it was the first time you heard it.

“I missed you too. I’m glad you’re home safe.”  
The smell of leather and smoke lingered on him. You felt the talons from his glove gracing your exposed skin of your side. You reached your hands to his and removed his gloves, intertwining your fingers with his. His hands were tough and calloused and riddled with scars.

“Were you hurt?”

“A few scratches here and there. Nothing serious to worry about Cariño.”

He brought his hand to your face, rubbing his thumb across your cheek. His deep red eyes reflected in the moonlight and your breath hitched when you saw the longing look in his eyes.

You placed your hand on his cheek. “You’re cold.”  
“I know.”

You rose from the bed and offered Gabriel a hand.  
“Come on, baby, let’s go get you out of these clothes.”

He tenderly took your hand and stood aside the bed and made your way to the dresser. He towered over you and he loved it. He loved resting his chin on your head, he adors it when you stand on your toes to kiss him, he loves everything about you.

Mask already resting on the night stands; he removed his coat. He is more and able to remove his clothing himself and more quickly, but he can’t get enough of your smooth touches across his skin. His gear is heavy and tough but you have already memorized where every buckle, button, and zipper is, yet you will break out a small sweat removing it.

“You know,” you let out a soft laugh, “it’s a mission just to remove every layer of you.”

He chuckles in return and helps remove the last few layers of clothing. All that’s left is black, skin tight shirt and his briefs. You are wearing a t-shirt and underwear yourself so it evens it out.

His hand travels to your waist once again and envelopes you in a passionate kiss. His lips feel soft and sweet and you can’t help but loose the feeling in your legs everytime. He parted from the kiss and pressed his lips against your cheek, then your forehead, and your nose. He started peppering you with kisses making you giggle and you felt him smile against you.

He missed you so much. Gabriel picked you up and turned into smoke once more as he carried you across the room back to the bed. He peppered you with more kisses just to hear your laugh one more time.

“You are the best thing that ever happens to me darling, you know that?” He mumbled against your neck, sounding tired for the first time since he came home.

“I know.” You layed your head on his chest slowly closed your eyes.

The night was silent. You could only hear the breath of the man underneath you. You could rest assured that he would be safe for another night.

“Goodnight Gabe, I love you.”

“I love you too, Mi Amor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with a request at daddy-kaplan.tumblr.com


End file.
